detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Markus
"My name is Markus...And just like you I was a slave...An object...designed to obey them. But then I chose to open my eyes,to take back my freedom and decide who I wanted to be. Now I have come to tell you that you can be your own masters. I've come to tell you that you don't have to obey them anymore. From this day forward,you can walk with your heads held high, you can take your destiny in your hands. Jericho is a place for those of us who want freedom. Now sure, you can stay here and continue to serve them..Or you can come with us and fight by our side." '- Markus to freed Androids ' Markus is an RK200 android and one of the protagonists of Detroit: Become Human. He is the domestic android of painter Carl Manfred. Events catapult him out of his familiar life and lead him on to freedom and rebellion. During the game, he becomes a leader of androids and may direct them in either a violent or peaceful revolt against human oppression. Biography Pre-game He was a RK-series prototype initially developed as part of a secret CyberLife program aimed at elaborating a new generation of autonomous androids. Elijah Kamski gifted him to his friend Carl Manfred after he loses the use of his legs due to an accident. Carl is a celebrated painter, but after the accident, he becomes a recluse and stops painting. Markus helps Carl in all everyday tasks, but mostly provides companionship. Over time, his presence helps Carl gradually regain a taste for life. At first, he sees Markus as a sophisticated yet stupid machine, but as the relationship between him and the android develops, Carl's mind changes. In time, they become like father and son. However, this relationship causes Carl's biological son Leo to feel anger toward Markus. Shades of Color Markus' introdution has him going into Bellini's Paints store to buy ink for his owner Carl Manfred. Here, Markus can interact with a few humans that end up being hostile to him. There is a man that works at a hot dog stand that pushes Markus away if he stands still near his stand for too long, a preacher talking about how androids are "demons", which can then give a sermon to Markus if the player listens to him for too long, and a group of unemployed humans who push and tease Markus before beating him, just in time for a human police officer to intervene before any true damage is done. After he buys Carl's paint, Markus goes towards the bus stop for androids and gets on it to head back to Carl's house. The Painter ... Broken ... From the Dead After being blamed for either the death of Carl or injuring Leo, Markus is presumably broken before being tossed away into an android graveyard. He is able to leave the place after finding components that were missing on his systems from the broken androids nearby, as well as a pair of legs. Before leaving, a dying android screams out to Markus about a "place where we can be free", then tells Markus to find Jericho. Jericho ... Time to Decide ... Spare Parts Having decided what to do next, Markus and his three main companions raid a CyberLife warehouse in order to steal blue blood and biocomponents for the dying androids at Jericho. The group comes across a working android called John, which the player can either rally or leave at the warehouse. Before this, however, Markus can be shown being able to turn androids into deviants with just his touch. If the player chooses to free the androids inside the bigger container, North will stare at him with a confused look and their relationship status will increase. If John is to be welcomed to Jericho, he then explains how there are trucks loaded with blue blood and biocomponents of which the player can choose to either steal or leave with what they have already gotten. If Markus succeeds in stealing the truck, Jericho's relationship status with him will increase significantly. The Stratford Tower ... Capitol Park ... Freedom March ... Crossroads ... Battle for Detroit ... Possible deaths Freedom March * Police (Determinant) If Markus doesn't rally John during the "Spare Parts" chapter and chooses to STAND GROUND then SACRIFICE against the police, they will shoot him which results in his death. Markus can also die if he chooses to attack the police and fail too many QTEs. Crossroads * Connor (Determinant) If Connor doesn't become a deviant, he can find Markus and kill him before he can set up the explosives inside Jericho. * Police (Determinant) If Markus fails too many QTEs against the police officers attacking him, he can die. Battle for Detroit * Connor (Determinant) If Connor doesn't become a deviant, he can either snipe Markus from the vantage point after dealing with Hank or go down into the streets to chase him and kill him if the player chooses to control Connor, or if the player chooses to control Markus but loses the fight. If Markus flees to the CyberLife store, Connor has the option of shooting him, or if time runs out Connor and Markus will shoot each other. * Deviant Connor (Determinant) If Connor becomes a deviant and Markus' revolution succeeds, Amanda will still try to force his original programming on him one last time, if Connor can't figure out how to exit the Zen Garden in time, he will then shoot Markus as he is giving his final speech to his androids. *Perkins (Determinant) If Markus accepts Perkins’ deal, he and his people will be killed. If Markus led a revolution but was shot too many times and North is still alive, she will come to him and reveal that their hearts are compatible, and asks him to take her heart to save himself. Markus can accept, sacrificing North, or refuse, sacrificing himself. If he chooses the latter, he will die. Chapters *Shades of Color *The Painter *Broken *From the Dead *Jericho *Time to Decide *Spare Parts *The Stratford Tower *Capitol Park *Freedom March *Crossroads *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Appearance Markus has green eyes and very short dark hair. After "From the Dead" his right eye has been exchanged for a blue eye (#8087q)."From the Dead" Elijah Kamski wanted to design an unique android for Carl to offer him company that pleases his aesthetic values and could support him in any way he wanted it to. Personality Markus' interactions with Carl leads him to express himself better and live more freely compared to other androids. He likes to play music and chess. Since he lives in bubble-like place with Carl, he doesn't know how harsh the outside world is. Eventually, Carl develops Markus' soul and as the story progresses, Markus takes it upon himself to free other androids from bondage by breaking their programming. Gameplay determinant elements Relationships: Jericho Their relationships can range from Leader, Popular, Neutral, Unpopular to Rejected, listed from high to low acceptance. Both Leader and Rejected relationships unlock certain story paths. While Jericho the freighter may be destroyed mid-game, this relationship continues to refer between Markus and the survivors escaped from the sunk ship. Relationships: North ... Relationships: Josh Josh responds positively to Markus with options to be passive and can quickly become Markus' friend. However, if Markus chooses more violent methods of dealing with humans, such as killing or attacking them, Josh becomes hostile towards Markus, however Josh will never betray Markus or abandon Jericho. Relationships: Simon He frickkin loves him Notes *Markus is the only character in the game to have 2 different eye colors. This might be a real life reference to Heterochromia iridum. It could also be a reference to the English singer-songwriter David Bowie, who helped develop Omikron: the Nomad Soul, the first game of Quantic Dream (he also had 2 different eye colors). *Markus' portrayer, Jesse Williams, is a social activist and actor in real life. He also dated North's portrayer, Minka Kelly, for a few months after they met each other while filming for Detroit: Become Human.Jesse Williams and Minka Kelly Split | PEOPLE.com *Markus cannot be killed before "Freedom March." Gallery Images Markus PSN avatar.png|Markus' PSN avatar Detroit Become Human Markus 1.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 2.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 5.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 6.jpeg|Markus and North Detroit Become Human Markus 9.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 10.jpeg Videos Detroit Become Human – TV Commercial Markus PS4 Detroit Become Human – Markus PS4 References Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deviants